


in a bar

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Situation you want it in: In a bar, on a bar. Failing that, on someone’s couch.





	in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The dive was more crowded than usual, and Hina was getting kind of claustrophobic and a little irritated at the way the actual bar was digging into his back. The third time someone shoved into him, he shoved back and felt his blood boil, but the ornery smirk of Ohkura was in his face and his anger immediately sizzled.

“I’m getting too old for this shit,” he yelled over the loud music, the bass of which seemed to be vibrating through his body in a semi-pleasant way.

Rolling his eyes, Ohkura turned all the way around and placed his arms on either side of Hina, gripping onto the bar to brace himself as he pushed back against the hoards of rowdy Osakans. “Happy, you old fart? This is how guys protect their pregnant girlfriends at rock shows.”

“Fuck you,” Hina replied, but it was halfhearted. In all honesty, now that he wasn’t being squished, he was fairly comfortable. And the music wasn’t _that_ bad. “Who are these guys?”

“Don’t know,” Ohkura said, his voice a little strained as he elbowed people in all directions. “Someone Baru knows.” He made a face suddenly. “Someone just grabbed my ass.”

Hina laughed. “Better you than me.”

“Just because I have a better ass than you -”

Wherever Ohkura was going with that, Hina didn’t get to find out because the band launched into a new song and the crowd lurched, knocking Ohkura off balance and sending him flying at full force towards Hina.

Hina started to bitch, his breath nearly knocked out of him with most of Ohkura’s weight, but then Ohkura’s arms were around his waist and he was very aware of the practically nonexistent distance between them. “What are you -”

“Shut up,” Ohkura’s voice mumbled into Hina’s hair, his body somehow managing to move closer. “Just shut the fuck up.”

For once, Hina complied, but only because Ohkura smelled good and his fingers were sneaking under the hem of his shirt. His eyes darted around the whole place – everyone’s attention seemed to be on the stage, and the bartender was down at the other end of the bar chatting up some of Osaka’s finest skanks. He saw Subaru and Yasu running into each other like a couple of idiots right in front of the stage, and he was pretty sure that was Maru’s hair over by the pool tables –

“Oi,” Ohkura hissed, punctuating the word with a small bite to Hina’s ear. “Pay attention to me.”

Hina’s hands rested on Ohkura’s hips, which immediately rolled into Hina’s like it was an automatic reaction. Hina gasped and widened his eyes, amazed that nobody had noticed them yet, but if they were going to do this, in the middle of a damn bar for fuck’s sake, they were really going to _do_ this, and Hina returned the hip roll with more force than was really necessary, one of his hands dipping down to grab a chunk of Ohkura’s ass.

Ohkura’s breathing was audible as he lingered by Hina’s ear, the hot air making Hina shiver just enough for Ohkura to notice and chuckle satisfactorily. “Sit on the bar.”

“What?” Hina exclaimed indignantly.

Ohkura’s tongue followed his words. “Nobody’s watching. Do it.”

There were a couple people already sitting on the bar, mostly short females who couldn’t see from the back, but nobody batted an eye when Hina hoisted himself up and tried to keep a straight face while Ohkura wouldn’t let him close his legs, the palms of both hands sliding up his thighs and indirectly spreading them as he rested his fingers on Hina’s belt.

Hina took a deep breath and stared down at Ohkura, daring him to proceed. Ohkura lifted his head, the corners of his lips twitching in something like amusement as he blinked innocently and flicked out his tongue to lick along his lips, the button on Hina’s jeans popping open.

Both hands clutched the bar as Ohkura lowered the zipper, using considerably more pressure than was really required and taking his sweet ass time in doing so. Hina narrowed his eyes and kicked him in the side, not enough to hurt but enough to get his point across.

Ohkura’s chuckle was directed right into Hina’s thigh. “You don’t really want to kick people who are about to put sensitive body parts belonging to _you_ in their mouth.”

“Fucking do it then,” Hina growled, prying one hand from the bar to push Ohkura’s hair out of his eyes in a much gentler way than he was speaking. “Goddamn cocktease.”

Despite his persistence, Hina felt a rush of uneasiness when Ohkura exposed him, and he automatically brought his knees up to hide Ohkura’s head, feeling a little relieved when his feet grazed the unused barstool right next to them. Ohkura noticed it too and moved it in front of him, leaning on it while Hina perched both feet on it and crouched over with his arms folded over his knees.

In their little hole of privacy, Hina met Ohkura’s eyes as Ohkura took him into his mouth, and Hina no longer cared if everyone in the bar was watching. Ohkura’s lips dragged up and down his length like a pro, his tongue flicking along the underside and sweeping around the tip with each pull back.

Hina’s arousal seemed to increase with the thought of getting caught, surely the guy next to them had to know what was going on, or maybe the bartender who kept running around behind Hina to fulfill drink orders. He’d never considered himself an exhibitionist, but here he was getting sucked off in the middle of a crowded bar and all he wanted was to just lay back and scream as loud as he wanted.

He almost did exactly that as someone bumped into Ohkura, sending Hina’s cock down his throat. Hina managed to keep his head down, but both of his hands tangled into Ohkura’s hair and tugged, half out of concern and half because his legs were starting to shake and it was getting obvious.

Ohkura was mumbling, but there was kind of something in his mouth and since he didn’t seem to want to let up, Hina figured that he was resisting and stopped trying to pull him back, continuing to twist in his hair solely out of frustration now. Ohkura swallowed around him, his eyes flicking up to deliver a heated look before they snapped shut and he grabbed Hina by the backs of the thighs, sucking him in and out of his lips with such force that Hina couldn’t control his voice, deep grunts pouring out with each exhale until he was shuddering, jerking, coming into Ohkura’s mouth and Ohkura kept going until Hina was soft and wincing at the oversensitivity.

Immediately a cold sweat encompassed Hina’s body and he felt his face burning even as Ohkura zipped him back up and wiped his mouth with his thumb before lifting his head and shoving the barstool aside, oblivious to the person it smacked into as he stood right between Hina’s legs and grabbed him by the collar. “Either we go somewhere right now or I’m going to fuck you right here on the bar.”

Hina considered this for about two seconds. “I saw a couch outside the back door across the alley….”

Ohkura licked his lips. “Perfect.”


End file.
